This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to managing a database management system (DBMS) using a set of stream computing data derived from a stream computing environment. The amount of data that needs to be managed is increasing. Management of data may be desired to be performed as efficiently as possible. As data needing to be managed increases, the need for managing a DBMS using a set of stream computing data may increase.